Haunted Hour 3
by NekoMataDemon
Summary: ROAD TRIP! Ichijo wins tickets to a 5 star hotel for 3 free nights and of course invites the 8 other main vampires with, but before anything good happens, Kain and Aido slowly figures out they were given the room that is haunted by a mysterious baby. R&R!
1. ROAD TRIP!

The eight vampires were lounging in the main room on a Saturday with absolutely nothing to do. Kaname was braiding Yuki's hair, Kain and Aido were talking about the new Korean drama they just discovered, Ruka and Rima were looking at a magazine and pointing at every cute guy they see, and Shiki and Zero just sat on the couch texting each other, being too lazy to talk.

It was July and a typical day at the Moon Dormitory. Ichijo was the only one missing from the group. He was at a manga convention in Chicago for the past week. Ichijo is expected to return sometime today.

As the vampires sat on the couch being big bums, Ichijo came busting in the dorm. "Hey guys! I'm back!" The blonde vampire came in smiling like a monkey.

Everyone turned their head to see Ichijo in the door way of the dorm. The eight vampires lightened up and relieved that Ichijo was finally back. They were missing his smile and charisma for the past week. The dorm did not feel homely without him.

Rima, Ruka, and Yuki stopped what they were doing and tackled Ichijo to the ground. They were showing him a warm welcome home hug. "We missed you Ichijo!"

Ichijo laughed. The guys that were on the couch glared at Ichijo enviously. (Only Shiki, Kain, and Kaname. Wink wink!)

"Are you having fun over there Ichijo?" Shiki said sarcastically while the girls were still hugging the smiling blond tightly.

Ichijo raised an eyebrow then smirked. "You mad bro? You mad?"

Kaname and Kain rolled their eyes and threw pillows at Ichijo.

After the pillow fight and the death glares from the three guys, the girls released Ichijo. Ichijo got on his feet and dusted himself off.

"How was your trip?" Zero said dully. He knew Ichijo was just waiting for someone to ask him that question.

Ichijo gave it thumbs up and said," It was great! There were so much people there! There were people in cosplay, there were plushies, and I even saw Naruto! I was dressed up as Kei Takishima in S.A. Special A. I'll tell you this, all the ladies loved me." Ichijo grinned. The eight vampires coughed. "I also entered a manga contest. Well we won't know who the winner is until they do a drawing and the person that wins will get a text message."

Everyone looked at one another. The room lit up when they heard the word 'prize'. They all wanted to know what the prize was.

"What is the prize?" Rima asked sitting next to Shiki nibbling pocky.

Ichijo stood there and thought for a moment. He rubbed his chin and said," I forgot."

"I wonder if it's a years' worth of pocky." Shiki and Rima said together coincidently. The two looked at each other with a bored expression on their faces.

"Shiki we hang out with each other too much, and this is what happens." Rima said it like this was all Shiki's fault that the two spend so much time together and they now jinx one another.

Shiki shrugged," Maybe…" The chestnut haired vampire sighed.

"I wonder if it's a $5000 dollar gift certificate on free manicures." Ruka gleamed with a flowery aura.

Ichijo and Aido looked at her with a 'Is that girl kidding' expression on their faces.

"Lame." Aido coughed. "I bet it's some lame prize like a dead dog or an umbrella with ribbons."

Ruka threw a pillow at the curly haired vampire. "Why the freak would they want to give a dead dog as a prize?"

Aido shrugged. "Prizes are lame these days. One time, I won a game and they gave me a $5 dollar gift card to Sonic! What the hell am I supposed to buy with five dollars?"

"You can buy five drinks." Kain suggested. Then everyone nodded. Sounded like a good idea.

"Well I hope the prize is a gift card to Macy's. I haven't shopped in ages." Yuki smiled.

Everyone thought about the prize. It has to be good. Then again, prizes these days are always lame. The vampires shrugged and got back to their usual routine.

Ichijo looked at his immortal friends on how selfish they just were. Everyone didn't seem to mind him after that and Ichijo just got his luggage and went to his dorm room.

When Ichijo finally got his luggage up the endless flight of the grand wooden stairs, he headed to his room. There, the blond packed his luggage and sat on his bed. Ichijo looked around and sighed.

_Shiki, that idiot, trashed this room while I was gone. Urg! Look at all of these empty pocky boxes lying around. _Ichijo touched his temples in annoyance.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. Ichijo took his blackberry out and his eyes widened.

**While in the main room…**

The eight vampires were still lounging on the couches. Yuki fell asleep on Kaname; Zero was playing Angry Bird on his iPhone, Shiki was now looking at the magazine, that Ruka and Rima were just looking at, with Kain and pointing to every cute girl they see (Shiki kept on pointing at Rima when he saw her in the magazine and also when he sees a box of pocky.), Ruka and Rima were talking about the latest fashions, and Aido was slouched on the couch digging for gold.

The 'bum' vampires made the return of Ichijo seem like it never happened. Then there were heavy footsteps running up stairs where the dorms were held. (Down stairs is where the Moon Dorms cafeteria and lounge was held at and on the second floor is where the dorm rooms are. My sketch of the Dorm! XD)

Kaname sighed. _Must be some one horse playing. Do they want to be punished? _ He thought to himself.

Then, the noise of footsteps stopped. On the top of the stairs was Ichijo panting and grasping for air. The blond was smiling but having trouble breathing from all the running.

Everyone looked up. They had a confused expression on their face.

"What are you doing? Running laps around the hallways?" Zero stopped his game of Angry Bird to ask the question.

That was when Yuki woke up from her sleep. "What is Ichijo doing?"

"He was running laps around the hallway." Zero said narrowing his eyes to her.

Ichijo then pulled himself together. Then there was a wide smile on his face.

"ROAD TRIP!" The blond yelled out loud. It was so loud that kangaroos could hear it all the way in Australia.

The eight immortals looked at his friend with a strange look. "Huh?"

Ichijo skipped down stairs and got in front of everyone. "I WON!"

"A years' worth of pocky?" Shiki and Rima said together. Then looked at one another with a 'What the heck' look.

Ichijo looked at the models dazed. "No…"

"A five thousand dollar gift certificate for manicures?" Ruka smiled with excitement.

"Nope."

Yuki then opened her mouth but Ichijo interrupted. "It's not a Macy's gift card either."

"Wait, what did you win? Was it the manga thingy?" Zero asked to make sure.

Ichijo nodded. "And the prize is a trip to San Antonio!" Everyone's mouth dropped. That was a pretty good prize if you ask them.

"Really? That's great!" Ruka said with her hands in the air. "I wonder if they have a good salon there."

Shiki and Rima put their hands on their chins. "I wonder if they have pocky there." The two looked at one another.

"You two should really take a break from each other…" Kain said sweat dropping.

Ichijo continued. "Well they texted me and we get to stay in this five star hotel for three free nights! The best part is, it's located near a river walk. I hear it's really pretty too. There is room service, a pool, buffets, sea world, the zoo, the Alamo, and more. All of it is for free."

Kaname and Zero whistled. That was a good deal.

"Ummn how many people can you invite?" Aido raised his hand.

"They said it's unlimited. We can invite the whole dorm if we wanted."

Ruka and Rima looked at one another. "Really?"

Ichijo laughed. "No, I'm kidding. They said not more than ten."

That was still good news. The nine of them could all go.

The nine vampires were leaving tomorrow at seven in the morning. There will be a bus to pick the up and it was going to be a 3 hour trip. Everyone went to their rooms to pack for the trip. The guys were just crossing their fingers. Hopefully the girls don't bring their whole closet.

**The next day at 6:00a.m….**

_Beep…beeps…beep…_ Shiki and Ichijo's alarm clock rung. The two sat up on their beds and looked at one another. Today was the day.

Shiki promised to wake up Rima and Ruka because the two are deep sleepers and could sleep threw an alarm clock.

Ichijo was in the restroom washing up and getting dressed. Shiki was shirtless when he sleeps and he was too lazy to put a shirt on. The chest nut haired boy lazily walked to Rima and Ruka's room to wake them up. While he was headed there, Kaname and Zero seemed to be awake and washing up too because of the sound of the water being used.

When Shiki got to the room, he knocked on their door. Rima answered it. She was already awake and fully dressed.

"Morning Shiki." Rima smiled.

Shiki blinked twice. "You're already awake?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night. I got so excited!"

Shiki said nothing. He walked over here for nothing.

"Put a shirt on." Ruka suddenly appeared at the door next to Rima.

Shiki nodded. Then suddenly there was a big scream coming from Kain and Aido's room. The three went to see what all the noise was about. Shiki opened the door to Kain's room. The three looked blankly at what Kain was doing.

Kain was jumping on Aido's bed trying to wake him up but turned out looking awkward.

"What are you doing Kain?" Ruka made a face.

Kain lightly blushed in embarrassment. "I'm trying to wake Aido up for the past five minutes but I guess he's a bigger sleeper then you two." He meant that to Rima and Ruka.

The two laughed.

"Try to dump cold water on him." Shiki suggested.

Kain looked at him and hit his head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The guys went to get a bucket of cold water while Rima and Ruka started to draw on Aido's face with a washable marker. When Kain and Shiki got back from the restroom, the girls drew a fake mustache, eyelashes and even whiskers on Aido's face.

"You like?" Ruka smirked. Rima kept on grinning. They thought they created a master piece, but it was actually a really big mess.

Shiki had a blank expression on his face. "That looks butt ugly…"

Ruka shot death glares at the chest nut haired boy. "Don't hate."

"Okay guys ready?" Kain and Shiki held the bucket of water over Aido's head. "Now!"

The cold water slashed all over Aido's bed. Not only was Aido's bed soaked, but the carpet also got damp. This was a big mess and a lot of clean up ahead of them.

Aido then woke up with a scream. "Ahhhh! I'm drowning!" The curly haired vampire motioned his arms and feet like a fish.

Ruka, Rima, Kain, and Shiki busted out laughing. The washable marker made an even bigger mess. It smeared all over Aido's face and on his hands.

Ruka then slapped Aido in the head. "Wake up fat butt! Get changed. Today is the big day."

"Urg…why do I feel wet?" Aido wiped his eyes.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "You jazzed on yourself that's why."

Aido blinked twice. "What? Again?"

Rima looked at Shiki. _Again? So this happened before?_ The two thought.

Ruka cupped her mouth from laughing. Aido just thoughtlessly admitted he jazzed himself before. Kain sighed. "No she was kidding. Now get up or you will be late."

After that, the Shiki went to get washed up. Kain and Aido did also. Rima and Ruka went to the main living room with their luggage and waited for the others. Ichijo seemed to be done too. As the three waited for the other six, Yuki suddenly came down the stairs with her luggage at one side. Ichijo helped her carry down her bag.

"Where are the other two?" Ruka meant Kaname and Zero.

Yuki turned to look at the top of the stairs. "They should be here any minute now."

It was now 6:50 a.m. and the bus arrived. The boys ran down stairs with their luggage by their sides. Kaname left Seiren in charge. Seiren nodded and walked away.

Everyone packed their belongings into the bus and got into the seats. Rima and Shiki, Ruka and Kain, Kaname and Yuki, and Ichijo and Zero sat together. Aido was alone, but he didn't seem to mind. He took up the whole seat with his legs.

The vampires were sleeping in the bus while they were waiting for the three hour trip to San Antonio. Everyone imagined what it would be like in their dreams.

Three hours flew by pretty fast. The bus man helped unload the back and the vampires walked into the River walk Hotel. The view was breathtaking. There were fountains and marble floors that shinned in the light of the sun. The elevators were glass and a beautiful view of the outside river walk.

Ichijo went to check up while the other eight vampires sat in the lounging area. Everyone was taking in the surrounding of the hotel, but one problem was the people in the hotel were blushing and staring at the eight. It happens often when they go to a new area and people point and admire them. They were vampires. What did they expect?

Ichijo finally checked in and came back with four cards for the hotel rooms. The blonde handed one card to the girls (The three will be sharing a room), Zero and Kaname (The two sharing a room), Kain and Aido (The two will be sharing one), and one for Ichijo and Shiki.

"Okay, each of us will be sharing a room. There's only one bed but I think you will handle sleeping together." Ichijo smiled. He ordered a luggage boy to carry their bags to their rooms while they headed up first.

When they got to the third floor on the elevator, The guys rooms were neighboring one another while the girls were just across the hall (Shiki and Ichijo's room is 404, Kaname and Zero's is 406, Kain and Aido's is 408, and the girls are 407). Kain and Aido walked into their room and the rooms were beautiful. There was one bed with white fluffy covers and a marble bathroom. The flat 52" screen T.V. was facing the bed. The room was bigger than their rooms back at Cross Academy. While the two admired their room, Zero entered the door that neighbored from theirs (Do you guys know what I mean? It is like when you're in a hotel room there is a door that leads to the other room.).

Zero whistles. "This hotel is nice."

Kain nodded. All of the rooms were the same. Aido was unpacking his belongings in the closet. In the corner of the closet was a pair of baby shoes. The curly haired vampire grabbed the shoes and examined them.

"What are these doing here?" Aido showed Zero and Kain who were talking about that to do after they unpack.

The two looked at Aido. "What are you doing with those?" Zero questioned. "Did you steal another pair of baby shoes again?"

Aido winced at the old man haired vampire. "No, and I didn't steal them. I just happened to find these in the closet."

"The last person that had this room must have forgotten it here." Kain shrugged.

That might have been it. Aido just ignore the shoes and tossed it in the trash.

Kaname walked into the room and said," Hey, we're planning on going out to one of the restaurants."

"Okay." Zero walked out of the door. Kain followed and Aido was putting on his shoes. Aido was the last one out but before he closes the door, there was a faint baby's laugh in the room.

**The haunting is just beginning! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I promise it gets better and creepier! There is actually a story to this. It's creepy and if you want to read it, it's on my profile page! **

**San Antonio is in Texas and so am I! I kind of made the VK people live in America. I have no idea why. It seems confortable when the events take place here! XD**

**Also, there was a question from **_**ReiHiragi **_**from Haunted Hour 2. I have no idea why the sons killed their parents. My aunt just told me the sons just killed them. Sorry that really wasn't a direct answer. **

**Don't forget! REVIEW REVIEW REVEW! XDD**


	2. The Baby

Eating out took the whole night actually. The nine vampires left at 11:00 a.m. and came back at 1:00 in the morning. They got carried away from all the partying and the events that were held at the river walk.

The vampires could have gotten back to the hotel at 8:00 p.m. but got carried away from the beautiful lights at the river walk when the sun goes down.

Now, everyone is getting washed up and ready for bed.

Over at Kain and Aido's room, Kain was in Shiki's room which was two doors down from his. Aido was in his hotel room getting ready to take a shower.

Aido stripped off his clothes and turned on the water. He sighed. It was fun for him today. He got to ride on a killer whale and danced with hot chicks while Aido and his friends were on a boat riding on the river walk. He got into the shower. Aido took the shampoo; the hotel already has an unlimited amount of shampoo in the drawer, and started to wash himself.

As the vampire was washing up, there was a shadow of a hand lurking up the screen of the shower curtains. It was a small like hand that seems to belong to a baby. Aido washed off the soap from his hair and on the corner of his eye, he saw the hand. Aido jolted and without thinking sided the curtains over, but nothing was there. He stood there in awe for a second and shook it off.

"What did I just see?" Aido stood there while the water drained him. He shook it off. "It must be my imagination."

After the shower and Aido's so called hallucination, Kain came back to the room. "Yo."

Aido was shirtless with a towel over his neck. "I feel refreshed!" He cheered while he swayed his arms.

"Put your hands down. I can see your harry pits." Kain pretended to hurl.

Aido stuck out his tongue. He put down his arms and that was when it was Kain turn to take a shower. There was nothing to do so he walked over to Zero and Kaname's room. There was Ichijo, Shiki, Zero, and Kaname. Ichijo was on his laptop, Shiki and Zero were sitting on the bed just relaxing, and Kaname was drying his hair.

Aido put a t-shirt on and sat beside Zero on the bed. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just chilling." Ichijo said while his eyes were locked on the laptop.

Zero lay down on the white covers. "I'm bored." He stretched his arms out and yawned.

"You're bored? It's like one in the morning. You're supposed to go to sleep not 'being bored'." Kaname said throwing the towel in the bathroom.

Zero rolled his eyes like he could care less. "Let's go scare the girls."

Everyone looked at the old man haired vampire. He was kidding right? Zero then looked at every one of the immortals. He was being serious.

"I'm too lazy." Shiki sighed. He was also tired.

"Where's Kain?" Ichijo asked looking at Aido.

Aido shrugged. "Shower?"

Kain didn't take long in the shower. He entered the room with a muscle shirt on. "What's going on in here? Not going to bed yet?"

The vampires shook their heads. The immortals wanted to stay up because it's not like they have to wake up early tomorrow.

As they dozed off, a laugh suddenly came from Ichijo. "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!"

"The hell…" Zero and Kaname looked at the blond vampire.

Shiki didn't mind but asked, "What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, I found this hilarious joke." Ichijo couldn't stop laughing.

The guys were curious of what the joke was. "What is it?"

"Okay, haha, how do you say 'he's cleaning his automobile' in Chinese?" Ichijo grinned.

No answer.

"Wa Shing Ka!" Ichijo busted out laughing again.

Kaname lifted an eyebrow. "How's that funny? And, is that even how you say it in Chinese?"

"Nope. It's a joke. I found this thing on Google and it's called 'learning Chinese in 5 minutes'."

"That's stupid." Kain rolled his eyes.

Ichijo ignored the guys' complaints. "Okay, here is another one. How do you say 'I bumped the coffee table'?"

"Owy tat hert?" Zero shrugged.

"Ai bang mai fa kin ni!" The blond started to laugh uncontrollably again.

Aido smirked. "That's lame."

"Your face is lame!" Ichijo stuck his tongue out. "How do you say 'Did you go to the beach'?"

"Wai so fat?" Shiki guessed.

"Wai yu so tan!" Ichijo wiped away tears from his eyes.

The guys chuckled. They were laughing at Ichijo more than the joke.

"Oh, this one is my favorite! How do you say 'I think you need a face lift'?" The blond turned from his laptop and looked at the guys.

There were shrugs.

"Chin tu fat!" Ichijo fell flat on the flood laughing.

Zero snickered. "Hey Kaname,"

"What?"

", Your 'chin tu fat'."

Kaname winced at the old man haired vampire. "Go die."

"Well I need to take a shower." Zero got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Zero, 'Yu stin ki pu'." Ichijo laughed again.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Your body odor is offensive." Ichijo waved his hand in front of his nose.

The old man haired vampire gritted his teeth. "You're stupid."

"Yeah and you are a 'dum fuk'." Ichijo shot back. "That means 'stupid man'."

The guys started to laugh. Zero glared at Ichijo who didn't seem to flinch at the silver eyes piercing threw him. The male vampires hung in Kaname and Zero's room for a while and finally decided it was time to get some rest.

Aido and Kain entered their rooms and got ready for bed. They fluffed their pillows and brushed their teeth. It was two in the morning and everyone was asleep. The two got in to bed and shut the lamp light that was placed on either sides of the bed.

Aido couldn't seem to sleep. It was tremendously cold. He started to wrap himself in the blanket.

"Hey, Aido," Kain said with his back facing him.

"What?"

", Quit taking all the covers." Kain pulled some back from him.

Aido sighed. "Sorry, it's just really cold…"

"Cold? It's not cold." Kain still had his back to him.

Aido shrugged. "Never mind."

It was three in the morning. As Kain slept, Aido seem to be the only one awake. He didn't understand but there was something keeping him up. When he closed his eyes, every five minutes, Aido constantly hears unexplained scratching, bumping, and soft knocks on the wall. There came to a thought to Aido, what if this room is haunted, but he immediately thought that can't be possible. This five star hotel can't have any ghosts here.

Suddenly there was the unexplained scratch again. Aido immediately dug his head under the covers. He then thought if Zero was pranking him or something, but then again, Zero doesn't usually like staying up late pranking people.

As Aido was trying hard to fall asleep, there was a tickle on his foot. The vampire's eyes widened and quickly sat up to see who tickled his foot, but there was nothing there. Aido started to panic. _What if it was the hand from the time I was taking a shower? No it can't be! But…but…I don't want to believe in it!_ Aido then shook Kain's shoulder.

"Kain….Kain…wake up." Aido shook his cousin, but he didn't wake. "Wake up!" he slapped his butt.

"Mmmmmmmnnn…!" Kain mumbled.

Aido kept on looking around the room. "I think there is something in here…"

Kain's eyes were half open. "What? That's bogus. The only thing here is us and your crazy imagination."

"Nooo, I'm serious Kain. There are unexplained noises and some crazy shit tickled my foot." Aido bit his lip. "I think it's another ghost that wants me."

Kain stared at Aido unemotionally. "Yeah…that may be it." He went back to sleep.

Aido decided to fall asleep once again. He was crossing his fingers on the hopes of not being woken up by unexplained tickles on his foot.

As Aido was in the middle of falling asleep, there was another tickle.

"STOP TICKLING ME STOP TICKLING ME STOP TICKLING ME!" Aido violently wiggled, kicked, and flung his hands around.

Because of all the swaying, Kain got kicked off the bed.

"THE FAK MAN?" Kain sat up from the floor and glared at the curly haired vampire.

Aido huffed. "Kain, I'm freaking serious; there is something in this room! I-I'm scared…"

Kain groaned. He got back onto the bed and lay down. "Whatever…just go to sleep."

After another failed attempt on persuading Kain there was something in the room, Aido decided to ignore it as much as possible, but suddenly there was a scratch on the wall.

This time, Kain and Aido heard it. Kain opened his eyes.

Aido shuddered. "What was that?" He whispered.

"Must be Zero and his tricks…" Kain sighed.

Aido disagreed. "That can't be. Zero doesn't really do pranks like this this late."

Then there were footsteps. Kain and Aido turned around to look at each other in confusion.

"If Zero didn't do it…then who did?" Kain questioned.

The two sat up. There at the edge of the bed was a baby.

"Goo!" A baby smiled with hollow eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aido and Kain jumped off their bed and ran to the corner of the room. There were multiples of tripping and pushing but when the two vampires got to the corner, the baby crawled towards them.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT, BRO IT'S COMING AT US!" Aido tried to jump on Kain but failed and landed on his butt. "DO SOMETHING!"

Kain panicked also. "Why are you asking me? You are the one it wants!"

"SHUT UP, JUST DO SOMETHING!"

"Goo!"

"OH SHIT OH SHIT IT SPOKE!" Aido cried.

Kain tried to press against the wall and so did Aido, but the more time they wasted, the closer the baby got.

"Oh damn the baby is coming closer! Throw something at it…Uhhh…." Aido looked around the room. "Throw pillows at the bitch! THROW PILLOWS AT THE BITCH!"

Kain grabbed a pillow off a chair and threw it at the baby.

"Why the fak isn't it working?" Aido slapped Kain on the shoulder. "You didn't throw it hard enough!"

"What the freak? Dumbass, the baby is a ghost if you haven't forgotten!" Kain slapped Aido on the side of the head.

Aido opened his mouth and closed it. "Oh yeah…I totally forgot about that…"

"GOO!" The baby was just a few feet from the male vampires.

"EEEEEK! DO SOMETHING KAIN!" Aido jumped.

"I don't know what to do! You think of something!"

"GOOOOO!" The baby said again.

"Uhhh…LET'S GO TO ZERO AND KANAME'S ROOM!" Kain suggested.

The two vampires jumped over the baby and went to the door which was connected to their room and Kaname's. They started banging and knocking on the door to wake Zero and Kaname up.

"KANAME, ZERO WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Aido cried while punching the door like there was no tomorrow.

Zero opened the door and before he could ask what was going on, Kain and Aido barged in to their room, and Kain quickly closed the door behind him. Kaname was sitting up from his bed staring in confusion on what just happened.

"What's this about?" Zero demanded half asleep. "It's like 3 in the morning…"

Aido and Kain were breathing heavily and still traumatized by what just happened just now.

As Kaname and Zero looked at the two strangely, Shiki and Ichijo entered the room.

"What's with the noise?" Shiki asked rubbing his eye. Ichijo followed the chest nut haired vampire who was in his rubber ducky pajamas.

"We saw a freaking baby." Aido said.

Ichijo lifted an eyebrow. "A baby? As in one of those dolls you seem to play with?"

Aido slapped the blonde. "I told you I don't play with dolls!"

"He's being serious…our room is haunted by a ghost baby!" Kain gave the most serious face he could.

"Huh?" The four vampires said together in confusion. Now they had to believe it because it was coming from Kain.

**Yay chapter 2 done! I have so much ideas coming up later on and it's going to be quite exciting! I'm sorry for the chapters not being funny. :c I am, honestly, trying my best. Also, the 'learn Chinese in 5 minutes' thing is actually real! Go on Google and type that in for yourself! I laughed so much on it!**

** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. What's the plan?

The six male vampires were still processing on what just happened. Ichijo, Shiki, Kaname, and Zero had to believe in their story of the mysterious baby haunting Aido and Kain's room. Well of course they had to because it wasn't coming from Aido's mouth.

"Okay tell us what happened." Zero tried to ease the two.

Kain started first "Okay, we were sleeping and Aido kept getting tickled on the foot."

"Then there were freaking knocks on the walls and scratching sounds too." Aido interrupted.

The four guys nodded then sighed. They were just grumpy on being woken up in the middle of the night because of a ghost baby. The guys didn't care because they were relieved they didn't get the room.

"And the baby kept on making these 'goo' noises." Kain acted out the voice.

Shiki scratched his messy chest nut hair. "Maybe because it's a…baby…?"

DUH.

Aido decided to take over from here. "Then Kain and I ran to the corner of the room and I told Kain to throw pillows at the baby! Kain did but he threw the pillow like a girl and it missed."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Kain interrupted.

Aido shoved his hand in front of Kain's face. "Hello, I'm trying to tell a story here. Anyways, after that we had an idea. We ran to the door connected to your room and knocked on it. Kain, again, knocked on the door like a little girl and I decided to take over!"

"…" Kain just let the idiot keep talking."

"I HUFFED AND PUFFED AND GOT MY MEATY MUSCLES OUT. I BANGED ON YOUR DOOR AS HARD AS I COULD UNTIL…FINALLY…ZERO FINALLY DECIDED TO GET HIS LAZY ASS UP OFF THE BED TO ANSWER THE FREAKING DOOR. And that is how we are here right now." Aido smiled in relief glad the LOUD explanation was over.

Zero's eyebrow twitched. "You know I can drag you back into that room again if you like!" He said sarcastically.

Aido stuck his tongue out at the old man haired vampire.

"Ummm okay then. Thanks for the unnecessarily loud explanation, but what do you want us to do about it?" Shiki questioned.

Kain and Aido shrugged. "We are not going back in there." Aido pointed to the direction his room was in.

"Are you two seriously scared of a baby ghost?" Kaname asked with a chuckle.

Ichijo coughed. "Like you aren't scared of anything."

"I am a pureblood. How am I supposed to be-"

Before Kaname could finish, the door slammed open and there came in a woman with a green face, red eyes, and hair like Chewbacca. "WHAT THE HECK IS WITH ALL OF THE NOISE?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All six of the male vampires huddled together and screamed. "It's the wicked witch of the west!"

The woman glared at the six idiot boys and said," Shut up dumbasses, it's me, Ruka…"

"Ruka that's you?" Ichijo took a closer look.

Zero snickered. "What's with the get up?"

"What's with your face?" she back fired.

"Ouch…"

"Anyway, I can hear you idiots from across the hall, and I had a feeling it was coming from…you." Ruka took off her pink slippers and thwacked Aido on the head.

Aido whimpered. "OUCH! What the fudge?"

"Don't freaking yell so loud in the middle of the night asshole!" Ruka sneered at him once more.

Aido nodded in mercy and rubbed his head. Shiki then couldn't help to ask," What's that green gunky stuff on your face?"

"Are you really asking that?" Ruka placed one arm on her hip.

Ichijo grunted. "Actually we all were wondering the same thing…"

"It's an avocado mask." She winced at the six boys.

Zero tilted his head. "Why do you put avocado on your face?"

"Why do boys shave their legs?" Ruka rolled her eyes. "Dumbest questions ever…"

The boys were confused on what Ruka just said. None of that made any sense to them, but what Ruka was trying to imply was the boys were asking a dumb question (in Ruka's POV) and she asked a dumb question back. She was grumpy because Aido destroyed her beauty sleep. Never disturb Ruka when she is sleeping or else she becomes a total pain in the bottom.

As Ruka bickered some more to the boys, Yuki and Rima showed up at the door. They were too woken from the screaming.

"Hey, what happened?" Rima asked rubbing her blue eyes.

Yuki nodded. "Why were you guys screaming?"

"It's because Kain and Aido supposedly saw a 'ghost'." Kaname said heartlessly.

The three girls turned their attention to the victims. "You saw a ghost?"

"A ghost baby." Kain nodded.

Rima blinked her eyes open and turned to look at Shiki. "Is he for real?"

"Surprisingly yes." Shiki sighed.

Ruka walked up to Kain and waved her hand in his face. "Are you sure you're awake?"

"Yes," Kain grabbed Ruka's hands. "I am not hallucinating, and I'm wide awake."

Aido and Kain decided to explain what just happened a while ago. Rima, Yuki, and Ruka showed full interest on the story while the other 4 other guys started to doze off on the bed. They were extremely tired and wanted to sleep.

After Kain and Aido briefly explained about the ghost baby, Ruka had an idea. She looked over at the bed where four of the male vampires (excluding Aido and Kain) sleeping soundly. Ruka then told Rima and Yuki to go wake the boys up so she could say her ideas.

Rima and Yuki started to jump on the bed until the boys woke up and when they did, Ruka ordered everyone to listen up.

"I have a brilliant idea." Ruka grinned evilly.

Shiki, who was sitting on the bed with his head on Rima's shoulder mumbled," Can you hurry up with it? I want to go to sleep."

Ruka totally ignore the chest nut haired vampire and carried on. "Why don't we all have a sleep over at Kain's room tomorrow night?"

"Why?" Ichijo asked sitting on one of the computer chairs.

Ruka shrugged. "I don't know because we haven't been to one haunted house since the Arkansas lanes on Halloween night remember?"

Everyone exchanged looks on the idea, and again, every time they went to a haunted house it has been a great, scary, and fun experience for all of them. Also, Kaname, Ichijo, Zero, and Shiki want to see the baby ghost too. The girls, on the other hand, were excited.

"Yeah that sounds cool. We're in." Kaname nodded. "What about you two?"

Aido and Kain took a step backwards. "Uhhh, we're going to stay out of this one." Aido grunted.

"Yeah, we had enough of that baby ghost from that room already so leave us out of it." Kain nodded.

As everyone was agreeing, Aido couldn't help but to look at Ruka's avocado mask. He wanted to touch it so bad. As the anxious male vampire crept closer to Ruka, he slowly lifted his finger and attempted to poke the green gunk, but before he could do anything of that matter, Ruka caught him red handed.

"If you touch my face, I'll rip both of your arms off, feed them to a lion, and then I'll eat the lion…" She hissed.

Aido immediately flung his hand away from her afraid of getting his hands fed to lions.

That night, Aido and Kain slept in Ichijo and Shiki's room. They were not going back into the retched haunted room, and Ichijo didn't mind extra company but they had to sleep on the ground. As they slept, the seven vampires were full of anxiety on what will happen tomorrow but whatever happens, they were ready.

**Okay, first I wanted to say I'M SORRY for a totally late update! My computer crashed and I had to get it fixed! D:**

**One more before I go! This goes to ****day****, one of the reviewers. Kaname and Yuki are actually in a relationship, but I don't really mention or talk about it in the story. Just like how Rima and Shiki act! I don't really go in depth in the vampires relationships, but I believe I showed some affection between them. Hehe I hope that helped!**

**AND ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! :DD**


	4. Encounters

It was the night where Ruka, Rima, Yuki, Kaname, Zero, Shiki, and Ichijo were going to have a sleep over at the ghost baby's room. It was 9p.m. and everyone was in Kaname's room except for Ruka who was taking a shower (in her room).

"Good luck guys. I won't be surprised if any of you pee your pants…" Kain snickered.

Zero grunted. "Psh, no one is going to pee their pants…well except Yuki…"

"Shut up Zero!" Yuki punched the old man haired vampire on the shoulder.

Kaname laughed. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Ruka," Kain said bluntly. He wanted to go with because he didn't want anything to happen to Ruka, but Kain didn't want to experience the ghost again so he kept quiet.

Shiki tapped his foot impatiently. "How long is she going to take a shower?"

"A while." Rima sighed. "She stays in there until all of the hot water gets used up."

Yuki nodded. "That's the reason why Rima and I take showers first."

As ten minutes passed, Ruka finally showed up with her hair still damp and a towel over her neck. "Sorry for the wait guys. I hope I wasn't taking a very long time."

"Oh no, you weren't taking a long time. Go ahead tell us how the shower was. Did you suffocate in the hot gas that the water produced? Of course not! Take your precious time in there!" Zero said sarcastically.

Ruka winced at him. "I'm going to shank you with a spoon…"

As everyone got ready, Ruka threw the towel in the bathroom and her hair was still a little wet. Aido smiled. He had something to say.

"Yo, so my friend had this Drake song on and he said some line like 'wet hair cuz she just came out the shower.'" Everyone stared at Aido. "I was like…No shit I was freaking surprised."

Ruka's eyebrow rose. "Wait whaaaat?"

"Oooh I know that song! It's called Make Me Proud!" Rima jumped happily.

Aido high-fived Rima. Shiki looked at Rima in confusion because he didn't know why she got excited all of a sudden.

Finally, the vampires got their pillows and blankets ready. Kain and Aido were going to sleep in Kaname's room just in case Kaname and the others do encounter the baby and wanted to get out of there. Kain and Aido wished their friends luck and the seven entered the baby room.

When the seven entered, the room looked as normal as any other room in the hotel. They got ready for bed. The four guys put blankets on the ground because they were sleeping there tonight and the girls got the bed.

Kaname looked at the girls. "Okay, if you hear anything suspicious, just scream."

Yuki nodded. "You hear that Zero? Scream when you hear something suspicious."

Ruka laughed at the joke Yuki made. Zero just rolled his eyes.

Everyone got to bed. It was only 10 p.m. and nothing has happened so far. As hours passed no activity occurred until 2 a.m. where Shiki was sleeping soundly on the ground under a table and something tickled his ear. Shiki, being a light sleeper he is, woke up.

"Rima…stop it." He turned the other direction, but then he remembered that Rima was sleeping on the bed not the ground. That made Shiki open his eyes and there, two inches in front of his face, was the baby.

"Goo!" The baby said.

Shiki's eye's widened. Without thinking, he jumped up. "OH SHI—"without finishing, he slammed his head on the table he was sleeping under and fainted. Everyone else was too deep in their sleep to even hear the slam on the table.

An hour passed and it was 3a.m. The girls were sleeping soundly on the bed when Rima suddenly felt a tickle on her foot. She opened her eyes and closed them. Rima ignored the touch, but then it happened again.

The blonde female vampire slowly sat up on the bed and looked around. There was nothing. She had the feeling it was the baby ghost but there was no need to tell anyone because the baby ghost disappeared, so Rima went back to bed.

After a couple of minutes, Yuki felt tugging on her hair. She immediately opened her eyes. Yuki poked Rima who was sleeping next to her. She was too afraid to look at who was yanking her hair because Yuki had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Rima…" Yuki whispered. "…Rimaaaaaaa…"

The blonde vampire groaned. "What..."

"There is something pulling my hair and I think it's the baby…" Yuki said hesitantly.

The blonde turned to face Yuki who was scared her socks off. Rima said," Is the baby thing still pulling your hair?"

Yuki nodded quickly. "Oh wait…now it stopped."

Rima stared at Yuki with half of her eyes opened. Then she suddenly remembered what happened a couple of minutes ago to her, but she was too tired to explain. Yuki was terrified on what just happened and put the pillow over her head, but suddenly the yanking started again. Yuki just tightly closed her eyes and repeated '_It's no there! It's not there! IT'S NOT THERE!_'

As she said the words in her head, Rima turned to look at Yuki. She could feel how tense Yuki was and started to worry. "Is it still doing it?"

Yuki squeaked. "Yessss!"

"Okay, I am going to count to three and I'm going to see who it is." Rima said bravely.

Yuki nodded.

"One…two…three!" The blonde vampire quickly sat up. She looked over the bed and on the sides but saw nothing. "That's weird. It's gone…"

Yuki sat up also. "Are you serious?" she looked on the side of the bed. (This is how the girls are sleeping, Yuki then Rima and Ruka. Rima is sleeping in the middle of the bed.)

Rima grunted. "That freaking baby is playing with us."

"I have the sudden nerve to call out to it but…I'm too scared." Yuki giggled.

Rima nodded. "Let's just sleep and hopefully it doesn't bother us, but is it does can you just ignore it? I really want to sleep."

Yuki sighed. "Okay I will try."

"Good." Rima smiled and went back to sleep. Yuki did too.

A couple of minutes passed and there were no signs of the baby. Everyone was sleeping soundly and Yuki and Rima fell asleep in a blink of an eye. It's three in the morning. Who wouldn't be tired?

Ruka was sound asleep when something tapped her nose. She groaned. "Who is it?"

No answer.

Ruka opened her eyes to no response and looked around. Right away she knew it was the ghost baby messing with her. She was prepared as always. Ruka woke Rima and Yuki up, who explained to her what happened to them recently.

"…what really," Ruka said wide mouthed. "It already happened to you? Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

Rima shrugged. "We thought it wasn't such of a big deal and we knew better than to wake you up in your beauty sleep."

The girls talked amongst themselves so they wouldn't disturb the boys. Yuki then implied," Hmmm…nothing has happened to the boys yet has there?"

"Not that I heard of." Rima sighed and glanced at the male vampires who were sleeping soundly

As the female vampires talked, Ruka heard something suspicious. It was coming from the restroom. There were knocking sounds and scratching on walls. The girls looked at one another.

"I'm scared…" Yuki cried.

Ruka put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Here I'll check it out." She got out of bed slowly. As much as Ruka had the guts to, she was actually scared as a mofo. Who wouldn't be?

Rima and Yuki hugged on another because they were scared for their life. What is something happened to Ruka and they were too glued to the bed to get out and help, so the two got pillows just in case. Ruka grabbed a hold of the door knob. She held in her breath and closed her eyes.

'Okay…okay…in a count of three I'll open the door.' Ruka thought. '1…2…wait maybe on the count of ten. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…well maybe on the count of twenty won't hurt…'

As Ruka stood there and counted, something tugged on her pants. She opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes widened and there it was the baby…

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ruka jumped up and ran to the bed. Rima and Yuki saw the baby too. They also screamed.

Kaname suddenly woke up and said," What happened?"

Ruka, Rima and Yuki shivered and pointed to the baby. Kaname's eyes widened.

"Hey Yuki and the rest of you, come over here quick!" Kaname jumped up and hustled them over.

Ichijo suddenly woke up from the ruckus. "What's with all the noise?"

"It's here, the baby." Kaname gulped.

The baby started to crawl towards them. "Goooo!"

** SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was busy typing up the 'Jock' story I totally forgot about this one. I have made it official for the next chapter to be the last chapter of Haunted Hour, so this will be the last series of Haunted hour just so you know! **

** NOTE: I made a poll! Tell me what your favorite haunted hour story is! I really want to know! (You can vote up to 2 choices!)**

** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!**


End file.
